Kovu and Nala's Secret Love Story
by DarthRushy
Summary: The appereance of a feisty young male in the pride brings out the worst in its Queen. Sequel to Kion and Reirei's Secret Love Story. Because I still have no shame. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun began to rise on the horizon, Nala stirred. She'd always been an early bird, not least because Simba often woke her up when they were cubs to go adventuring and later because her own cub or two were hungry. After releasing a huge yawn, Nala stretched herself and traipsed out of the den. She walked past the newlywed Kovu and Kiara, smiling, glad that her baby daugher had managed to mate with such a handsome, charming lion, especially given the circumstances. As everyone around her were still asleep, Nala allowed her eyes to rest on Kovu for a while, taking in his generous, fluffy mane and cute bangs and the slightly arrogant looks that persisted even after his redemption.

 _A bad boy at heart._ Nala thought, and looked back towards the softly snoring Simba on the royal pedestal. There was, and never could be, any denial of the true love she shared with Simba, but he was probably the busiest lion there ever was, not to mention rather... old-fashioned(read: vanilla) thanks to his isolated upbringing and memories of his respectful father, who wasn't around for long enough to show his flaws.

The point was, this was the first new male in the pride for a long time(youngsters usually left early to start their own) and she _was_ the Queen... it's not like he could say no to her. And if he did, it was his word against hers. Nala began to shiver at the thought, and felt a longing between her hind legs. It was madness... but the longer she looked at Kovu's mischievous features, the more she could picture it... and the more she rationalised it. To be totally irresponsible just for once! A devilish smirk crept on the Queen's face.

She leaned down to the sleeping lion's eye level and softly pressed her lips against Kovu's. The latter's eyes opened almost casually, as if he'd blinked. Kovu didn't move a muscle, instead he was staring at Nala with complete bewilderment. Slowly, she finally pulled away and seductively motioned for him to follow her outside. Hypnotised, he got up quietly without waking Kiara, and followed the Queen outside.

* * *

Nala lead him through the endless grassy field. The only sounds apart from their paws were the singing birds in the distance. As soon as the two made some distance between themselves and the Rock, Kovu got his voice back. "Your Majesty...?"

"Nala, please. I like that better." She smirked at him.

"What are we doing?" Kovu asked him, shocked.

"Guess three times."

Kovu gulped, caught completely off guard. Nala decided to push him a little further. "Don't tell me you've never mated before. A handsome lion like yourself?" She stroked his mane. "There's nothing to worry about. Until Simba and I step down, you are still my subject... subject to my whims."

"Kiara... and Simba..."

"Let me handle that, hmm? All you've got to worry about is me!" she nuzzled him gently, giving Kovu the oppurtunity to dominate if he chose. For a few brief moments, the lion struggled between his overbearing instinct and the recent lessons in morals he'd received. But ultimately, the urge was too strong and Kovu began to see red.

* * *

"Mmm..." Nala moaned as Kovu pulled himself out of her and kissed her gently under the chin like a true lover. He was _very_ good, in fact. She wondered how that could be, considering his upbringing. Then she decided that she didn't want to know.

"You know, they're not gonna stay in there all day." Kovu mumbled and collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Nala pushed him on his back and playfully sank her claws into his chest fur, playing with it. She chuckled.

"Oh, but they will. Simba told me he wanted to spend the day with Kiara. And in any case, nobody would question our absence. So we do have all day. During which you, Outlander rascal, are obligated to fulfil my every desire... and I've got plenty more I can think of." She poked his face with her nose affectionately.

Kovu bared his teeth. "With pleasure, my lady."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _This chapter was inspired by and is dedicated to my favourite reader, Arika Koski. I hope your reviews will continue to be as entertaining as they've been thus far._

* * *

"Kovu..." Nala drawled, lying on her back on a stone pedestal in the now-abandoned Lion Guard den, the perfect getaway. "Tell me, and be honest to your Queen... do you find me sexy?"

Kovu walked out of the warm pool and shook his body free of the excess moisture. "Uh, duh." was his eloquent response to Nala's query.

"Sexier than my daughter?"

Oh no. Danger zone. "E-equal, your Majesty. But you two are definitely the best lionesses I've ever, er..." Kion mumbled as he looked at Nala, who deliberately teased the dark lion by opening her legs wide and befuddling him with her honey pot, so to speak.

Nala raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do your exploits go beyond me and Kiara? Do tell."

"I really shouldn't..."

"Awww." Nala whined and ran her claw around her pussy, entrancing the poor lion. "It'd be a shame if you couldn't have this anymore... or worse, if Kiara found out about us..."

Kovu winced. "Please don't."

" _Oh..._ " Nala moaned. "What a buzz that would be, the young prince sleeping with his own mother-in-law. The Pride Lands would never forget... heh, I'm almost tempted to say it just for the sake of it." The wrongness of the situation rubbed her just the _right_ way, and she felt herself becoming wet again. "But then I'd lose my own personal motherfucker, so do be kind enough to spill the beans."

The big lion trembled. "W-we experimented..."

"Who's we?"

Kovu lowered his head. "Me and... and..."

"And?" Nala firmly pressed on.

"... V-Vitani..."

Nala smiled wickedly, feeling the juices run down her inner thigh. She had to admit, Kovu didn't have bad taste at all. Scar's daughter was as grade A fuckable as he was with those sexy eyes and cute tuft. "Mmmmm..." she moaned, now full-on masturbating in front of the lion. "Did you now? Did you fuck your sister, Kovu?"

"I, uh..."

"Did you _breed_ her? Will she have your cub?"

Kovu choked up, but nodded, ashamed.

" _Fuck, yeah..._ " Nala groaned. "Tell me more." The image of Vitani was driving the Queen wild now. She might have to ask the lioness to join in. After all, she doubted Simba was giving her any attention. "Tell me-tell me-tell me!" She squealed needily as she pressed on her clit.

"We sneaked into the Pride Lands... and we were playing in the river. Just wrestling in the water. I liked being close to her, she was warm and nice and I just... got hard. Just like that." As he watched Nala rub her pussy red from the forbidden subject, he'd actually gotten hard in front of her. The lion stepped closer. "And she liked that."

Being rougher than one usually would be with royalty, Kovu forced Nala onto her stomach and rested his weight on her. "Keep going!" Nala hissed, and Kovu's mouth moved to her ear, whispering: "She told me she was really, really itchy... down there... and empty too. So I..." He pressed his rockhard cock against her entrance and pressed into the Queen, who yelped at the sensation. "... filled her up."

Nala began giggling insanely. "A-and now you're f-fucking your mom-in-law. You've got a thing for family, don't you? But it's okay... incest is wincest as far as I'm concerned."

Having been given permission, the lion finally relaxed and let loose. "Alright then, mommy. Hold on." He said as he thrust into the lioness.

"Ahhh!" Nala screamed. "Oh, wow, you're big. You are _big._ I might have to give you a restraining order on Kiara or you'll ruin her cunt with that cock of yours! Oh!"

"You love it though, right?" Kovu asked politely, continuing to ram her like a gentleman.

"Oh, you bet, big boy. Now give mommy a kiss."

Kovu met Nala's muzzle and ran his tongue over her sharp teeth, scraping it and filling their mouths with the iron taste of blood, which only made them hungrier... for each other. "I'm close." Nala whispered.

"Me too. Where do you want it?"

Nala didn't have to think too hard. "In me. Simba won't mind another cub."

"Works for me." Kovu said and pushed into the lioness, feeling her velvety Queen pussy milk him out as she drenched him in her own juices. "Wow. I just fucked a Queen."

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

The retort immediately caused Kovu to stutter even as he was still inside the lioness. "I-I didn't mean, I, uh, I just..."

Nala burst into laughter. "I'm just messing with you, yeah, you fucked a Queen, motherfucker. And she liked it. Ten outta ten. Would go on the Kovu ride again, on top next time. And bring your sis along."

"Yes, ma'am." Kovu said dutifully. He was looking forward to it already.


End file.
